


Genderbend Request

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, genderbend au, genderbend request, i swear this is just working title, kallura, pidgance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Two girls and two guys meet one night.





	Genderbend Request

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“I think you should go talk to him.”

Keira blushed and avoided Lana’s gaze.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Oh c’mon! You don’t think I haven’t noticed?” Lana’s suggestive smile only made Keira blush more. “You keep glancing at him. Not that I can blame you.”

Lana gave a suggestive hum. 

“Stop it.” Keira chided.

Across the cafe sat the most gorgeous man Keira had ever seen.The curve of his jaw. His white locks of hair. The way his blue eyes sparkled in the light.

“You’re staring again~” Lana sing songed.

“N-No I wasn’t!”

“Why don’t you just walk over there and introduce yourself?”

“I can’t just do that! He’s with his friend. They’re eating!”

“Pfft so?” Lana crossed her arms and sat back giving Keira a look of bemusement. “I can’t believe YOU'RE chickening out. I mean, I’ve seen you break a man’s wrist. Twice.”

“They were mugging us!” Keira hissed.

“The first one was mugging us. The second one was just asking for directions. Frankly we’re lucky he didn’t sue. Pretty good sport about it actually.”

Keira buried her face in her arms out of embarrassment. She was no good at this. It wasn’t that she was awkward around men. Quite the opposite really. She’d always been one of the guys growing up. 

Problem was being “one of the guys” didn’t actually help in figuring out how to ask them out on a date.

“Look girlfriend,” Lana’s voice changed into a quiet, but supportive tone. “I understand why you're nervous. Getting out there for the first time… it’s not easy. You feel awkward and nervous and half the time you’re wondering if all the embarrassment is worth it. But if you’re really serious about finding someone, then you gotta keep at it. The absolute worst that can happen is that he says no. And if he does then the only one losing out is him.”

She reached across the table and placed a hand on Keira’s shoulder.

“So what do you say?”

Keira took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Alright… I’ll try.”

“Atta girl.”

“I think you should say hi to that girl.” 

Pidge looked up at Alfive from his phone.

“What girl?”

“That one over there.” He nodded over to the corner. “The brunette. Y’know the one you have that geometry class with?”

“Why would I do that?”

Alfive groaned. “C’mon Pidge you said you’d have a guys night out with me.”

“And that includes hitting on women?”

“Well I mean… isn’t that like tradition in this country?”

Pidge pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Few people knew that Alfive was the prince of the kingdom of Altea. A small nation in europe with a population just barely threatening 5,000 people. 

Pidge was one of those people and was charged with guiding the prince through his college days. Which he needed. Turned out growing up in a palace didn’t leave one with a lot of social experience.

“Look, if I go over and talk to that girl, can we put this whole ‘guys night’ thing to an end and just go home and play video games?”

Alfive frowned in disappointment but nodded. “BUT, you have to talk to her. Like really talk to her. Not just say hi and walk away.”

“Oh c’mon, what are we even supposed to talk about?!”

“Well you like video games. Start with that.”

Pidge stared at the prince. “You can’t just walk up to a woman and say ‘hey do you play dark souls’ and expect to get anywhere! I mean I’m not expert but I’m pretty sure you have to be suave or something-”

Suddenly Alfive put his finger to Pidge’s lips and whispered.

“One of them is walking over here! Act natural!”

The prince sat back in his chair, crossed his legs, straightened his back, and did his best to look as proper as possible.

A black haired woman appeared looking awkward and uncomfortable. She shuffled in place for a moment before speaking. 

“Uhm, h-hello?”

Before Pidge could speak Alfive’s voice rose in a smooth and dignified. “Good evening my lady. How may I be of service to you?”

And just like that the woman's face turned red as a beat.

Pidge glanced over at the other table and saw the brunette purse her lips in a kissing gesture and wink at him. His face grew hot and he looked away. 

As Alfive and Keira spoke with each other Pidge wondered if perhaps Lana’s “get our best friends together” plan wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
